Synergy Reloaded
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108860 |date = February 1, 2012 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=112892 |termin = August 27, 2012 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} Synergy: Reloaded was an between GATO and the Imperial Order. It was announced by GATO's MoFA, Lanore, on February 1, 2012. It was upgraded to an in the Synergy Reloaded 2.0 treaty that was announced August 27, 2012. Synergy: Reloaded Preamble We got this. GATO/TIO relations? It's what we live and breathe son. All day, all night, it's what we do dude. This !@#$ is so cash we beat the women off us, cause it's real money, not no poser crap bro. Article I: Sovereignty and Friendship In signing this treaty, both alliances recognise the inalienable sovereignty of each other. Both signatories recognise that the treaty represents a commitment to a friendship, and endeavour to keep improving that. Article II: Non-aggression No member nation of either alliance will commit any aggressive actions against any members of the other signatory. Article III: Security and Cooperation Both signatories agree to work closely together in times of war. Should one signatory find itself at war with another alliance, the other is encouraged, but not required, to join them in that effort. Both alliances are encouraged to materially and diplomatically aid each other where possible, and seek the fruits of cooperation. Article IV: Intelligence Both signatories agree to never withhold information which could be harmful to the other alliance. Any privileged information from this relationship may not be shared without the express consent of both parties. Article V: Cancellation This treaty may be cancelled by either signatory, with a 48-hour private notice, after which there will be a further 48-hour period of non-aggression between the two signatories. Signatories for GATO: *Laslo Kenez, Assembly Chairman of the Global Alliance *Lanore, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Global Alliance *Chris Kaos of the 51st Congress of the Global Alliance for TIO: *Scorponok, Imperial High Commander *Stagger Lee, Imperial Commander *Kahlan Rahl, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs *Novis, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs *Apocalypsse, Imperial Officer of Defence *Abwehrchef, Imperial Officers of Finance Joke Treaty Text Statement of Undeniable Fact Bro: We got this. GATO/TIO relations? It's what we live and breathe son. All day, all night, it's what we do dude. This !@#$ is so cash we beat the women off us, cause it's real money, not no poser crap bro. Cats'n'Bears Seriously dude? Cats and bears broham? Doesn't get much different. Fresh combination spitting things so tight your sister wants some. Freakin' fiesta bears all around that pinata bro bust it like for dat sweet sweet pop. Sleepy bears One word man: Siesta bears. No lie bro chill as Fantasia on slow mo cause we got a temple to Aqua Buddha with a view of the Northern lights like someone painted my stomach with funfetti frosting and crap. Oh S*** Bears! Fiesta Bears? Siesta bears? You ever wake a bear up bro guy? Nine out of ten doctors agree it's the fastest way to wreck yourself bro. Better hope there isn't a honey covered German twink in clogs near by or else you're over bro, like done, finished, that's it, fat lady sung, adios, bon voyage, ttfn, permanently afk, hit the showers, curtains for you. Smart bears You don't even know do you? That's the whole point man. These bears know, and they'll tell the cats. Nobody thinks much of the cats till they talk to the nuclear fallout radiated communist oranges. You underestimate the power of a cat that speaks Spanish the way you underestimate the power of a polar bear that just slammed a twelve pack of redbull and some chimichangas. Bad News Bears It's done bro, over, finished, toast. Refunds take 48 hours to process though. Best if you keep your pants on while we wait or else we'll end up in the Big House. Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization